dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Device of the Cybermen
The Device of the Cybermen 'is the first episode in the ''Doctor Who: After Years ''series. Story Synopsis The Doctor has just regenerated and landed on Earth, meeting Sky and a invasion of the Cybermen. But, the Cybermen have a trick up their metal sleeves. Script A clipshow of Sky appears, Sky gets up for bed eats breakfast, goes to work, locks up the store, eats pizza goes to bed Sixth time, she wakes up Beth: Sky! Time for work! She wakes up, in a grumpy and tired attitude Sky: Mum, don't you get bored of the same thing? Beth: What do you mean? Sky: The same thing OVER and OVER again! Beth: Don't be silly, come on. Now, get your stuff ready for work, sweety! Sky: (sigh) You're right, Mum, Bye. Beth: Bye try to have fun for once. Sky drives to work, only to find loads of spaceships are in the sky Sky: Impossible... A cyberman walks in front of the car and smashes the window screen Sky: Wow... A man opens the door and grabs her hands and pulls and runs Sky: What's happening!? MAN: Aliens have come to see what tea tastes like! DUH! INVASION! Sky: Which aliens? MAN: I'll explain later, just go home and get some french fancies ready, ok? Sky: Where you going and who are you? Man: I'm... That's just thing, I don't know. But there's something I have always been. Sky: What's that, then? Man: SPECTACULAR! Sky smurks and watches the Man go into a blue box and fly off and she runs off to her house In her house Beth: Oh my god, honey you're SAFE! Beth hugs Sky Sky: Mum, clam down! Now, a man's coming around my house and he can help with these aliens! But, he's a bit strange. Beth: Why's he coming here? Sky: I don't know... Someone knocks on the door, Sky answers it and it's a Cyberman Sky: No! Not now! Beth runs into the kitchen and grabs the microwave and lobs it at the Cyberman Cyberman: You're rudeness will be deleted once you are assimilated! Sky: What do you mean by that? Cyberman: Do you have French fancies? Sky: No, why? Cyberman: YOU WILL BE DELETED! Sky: No, no, no! Cyberman: God! This head gets sweaty! Sky: Exuse me? The Cyberman pulls off his head and it is revealed to be the Man Man: Woo! Now, did someone mention french fancies!? Sky and Beth look at the Man angrily Man: What? WHAT!? Theme music The Man sits on the sofa with Sky and a Cyberman suit on without the head Sky: Where'd you get that suit? Doctor: I had lying around in my blue box. Sky: And who are you really? Man: Besides from spectacular, I'm the Doctor. Sky: Doctor Who? Doctor: That's so OLD! It's just the Doctor, ok!? Sky: Ok, I guess so. Mind my manners, but takes THAT bloody suit off! Doctor: Alright, but I need a proper suit, come with me! Outside Sky: Wait, if there's invasion, why aren't we dead? Doctor: I have this! It stops anything living from noticing us within about 3 miles but it expires in ten minutes. The Doctor and Sky enter the TARDIS, Sky is astounished Sky: Wow, this is the best I'v seen today! Doctor: Look around, I'll get my new suit ready. Sky: Fine with me! Doctor looks around in his clothes room, humming constantly. Meanwhile, Sky presses some of the buttons on the console, making the TARDIS takes off and goes to a UNIT base where a Cyberman is fighting some soilders, but the TARDIS lands ontop of the Cyberman, so the Cyberman is in the TARDIS Cyberman: Delete! Sky: Doctor! The Doctor continues to hum Sky dodges all of the Cyberman's blasts The Doctor pops from the other side of the console (His new costume, A cowboy hat, a long jacket, dark jeans and a alien tooth necklace) Doctor: Hello, metal butt! You delete people but do you know how it feels? Cyberman: Cybermen do not feel, however I will show you, primitive human! Doctor: Thanks, then do it! Sky: Doctor! What are you doing? Doctor pulls up a mirror when cyberman fires at him, reflecting the blast, causing the blast to hit the Cyberman, killing it Doctor: Ha! Who's primitive now!? Hey? Sky: Where's the humming coming from? Doctor: It's a recording to trick you and the Cyberman. Sky: Nice suit. Doctor: Do you like it? Sky: Abit tasteless, but great. Doctor: Just how I like, it's very alien. Sky: Why would you want it to be alie... Oh, you are a alien aren't you? Doctor: Yep, I'm also abit of a cheetah. This machine allows me to travel to anytime, place and shop. Now, let's see where've taken us. Doctor smiles at Sky and he opens the door where a load of soilders point guns at him Characters *The Doctor *Sky Volish *Ross Islands *Commander Gordan Lethbridge *Beth Volish (Sky's Mother) Quotes *(The Doctor confronts guards) *'Doctor: ''"Greetings, my fellow homo..."'' *(Guards look at him strangely) *'Doctor: '"Sapiens." Links to be added See also Doctor Who: After Years